


Skąd mógł wiedzieć?

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Tydzień Supernatural 2016 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bóg to zły ojciec, Drabble, Gen, Tydzień Supernatural 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Skąd Bóg mógł wiedzieć, że nie nadawał się na ojca?Bo kazali napisać serię drabbli o Archaniołach...Betowała Rzan.Dla ludzi biorących udział w akcji tekst za komentarz: skomentować należy każdy z rozdziałów. ("Chapter by chapter").





	1. Pierworodny

Najstarszy był Michał. Spędził z nim najwięcej czasu i nic dziwnego, że najbardziej się przywiązał. Prawdopodobnie trochę go rozpuścił. Nie wiedział, że gdy pojawi się drugi z braci, Michał tak bardzo go zdziwi.

Spodziewał się załamania z powodu utraty pozycji oczka w głowie Ojca. Może jakiegoś ataku histerii, zniszczenia części wszechświata. Trochę buntu. Krzyku. Chociaż płaczu.

Nigdy nie pomyślał, że reakcją Michała na narodziny archaniołów będzie niezwykła nadopiekuńczość.

Michał szybko przyjął rolę najstarszego brata, dyrygując młodszym rodzeństwem, starając się mu przewodzić… I wariował, gdy go nie słuchali.

Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że to wersja anielskiej manii wielkości, która  doprowadzi do Apokalipsy?


	2. Ulubiony

Gdy tworzył Lucyfera, jego myśli ciągle uciekały w stronę Michała. Chciał, by się pokochali i stworzyli prawdziwą, szanującą się rodzinę. Przecież nie miał być z nimi wiecznie i wiedział, że wiecznie nie będzie się nimi zajmować. Bo wieczność to bardzo, bardzo dużo czasu, a on miał wiele pomysłów.

I kiedy archanioł był gotowy, wpadł po uszy. Zaczął go rozpieszczać jeszcze bardziej niż Michała, dając wszystko, o czym ten tylko zapragnął. Bo nikt nie kochał rodziny bardziej od Lucyfera. Zarówno gdy było ich dwóch, trzech czy całe legiony.

Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że to przez tę miłość Lucyfer zostanie uwięziony na wieki?


	3. Pomijany

Po Lucyferze długo nie tworzył kolejnych dzieci. On i Michał zapełniali mu czas wystarczająco dobrze.

Ale ci, zwłaszcza Michał, nalegali. I w końcu uległ ich namowom i zgodził się dać im kolejnego brata.

Rafał. Najcichszy, najspokojniejszy, zawsze u boku Michała. Wolał obserwować, niż działać i nic nie umykało jego uwadze. Potrafił być okrutny, ale tylko wobec zdrajców, ale starsi bracia potrafili go łatwo uspokoić.

Wydawał się nad wyraz lojalny. I spokojny, zawsze spokojny. Nie spodziewał się po nim żadnych problemów, tak dobrze pasował do tej rodziny!

Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że to najcichszy z synów rozpęta drugą największą wojnę w Niebiosach?


	4. Najmłodszy

Gabriel był tylko trochę młodszy od Rafała. W zasadzie po Lucyferze nie miał już dłuższych przerw, gdy skupiał się na spełnieniu swojego planu — w niektórych miejscach zmienionego na oślep z powodu pomysłów archaniołów.

Nie wychował go prawie wcale. Zostawił opiekę nad nim pozostałej trójce, która zdawała się zachwycona młodszym bratem… Gabriel przez to nigdy nie czuł się częścią rodziny w takim stopniu, co oni. Wyraźnie brakowało mu Ojca, ale ten był zbyt zaślepiony celem, by to zauważyć i ufał, naprawdę ufał synom.

Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że to skłoni Gabriela do ucieczki z domu, a w końcu doprowadzi do jego śmierci?

 

_Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że to wszystko złamie mu czterokrotnie serce?_


End file.
